Make
by djino04
Summary: OS sur les pensées de Steve à la mort de son père


**Bonjour à tous, voila un OS que j'espère vous plaira. Les dialogues sont (sauf erreur de ma part) ceux de l'épisode pilote. **

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis**

POV Steve

Je suis assis dans le camion plongédans mes pensées. Je suis en train d'escorter Anton Hesse à la base militaire. Ma traque, qui dure depuis 5 ans, est presque finie, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison, rentrer à Hawaii. Ma famille me manque, mon île me manque. Cela fait bien trop d'hivers que je suis loin de ma terre, de ses frontières. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce besoin de rentrer à la maison, mais Freddie est mort. Mon meilleur ami a sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver, et pour que je ramène cette pourriture aux Etats Unis. Alors je le ferai, au moins pour lui.

_« Ca c'est marrant… »_

Je me retourne alors vers mon prisonnier. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver de drôle dans sa situation.

_« T'as pas l'air d'un Hawaïen… »_

Ce n'est pas le premier à me le dire, et sûrement pas le dernier. Pendant mon enfance, j'ai entendu à un certain nombre de reprises « Tu es un haolé. » Et alors, je suis né sur cette île comme le reste d'entre vous, et j'ai les mêmes droits. Mon grand-père a donné sa vie pour protéger Hawaii, et mon père l'a fait aussi d'une certaine façon. Il nous a abandonné sa famille, et il a tout donné pour son travail.

Je regarde Anton et lui dit :

_« - Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais,_

_- Et pourtant tu es né sur l'île et tu y as grandi…_

_- Le nom de chaque fournisseur qui vous vendait des armes, de chaque groupuscule terroriste à qui ton frère et toi vous les fourguiez, de chaque associé et de chaque client de votre trafic_

_- Dis-moi, tu en as jamais eu marre de nous chercher partout depuis 5 ans, Victor et moi, comme un clébard qui a perdu son os. Et tu t'es jamais dit qu'on s'occupait de toi, nous aussi »_

De quoi est ce qu'il parle ? Je sais qu'ils sont capables du pire, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur à l'idée de ce qu'ils ont pu prévoir. Mais pour autant, je ne le montre pas. Mon téléphone sonne à ce moment-là. Papa, pourquoi m'appelle-t-il ?

_« Tu ne décroches pas ? Tu ne parles pas à ton père si souvent que ça »_

Comment peut-il être au courant de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait. Je décroche et j'amène l'appareil à mon oreille

_« Papa_

_- Salut champion »_

Champion ? Quelque chose ne va pas, il ne m'a jamais appelé Champion auparavant. Je regarde Anton, et je commence sérieusement à redouter le pire.

_« Tout va bien ?_

_- Tu connais ces minables, Steve ? »_

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, et protéger ma famille

_« Maintenant je sais à qui tu ressembles. Ton père est une vraie tête de mule. Toi et moi, on a beaucoup à perdre là-dedans. Alors écoutesbien ce que je vais te dire. Je t'offre un marché, ton petit papa contre mon petit frère. Au fait, je trouve que c'est une offre très généreuse, pas toi ? »_

Pendant que Victor me parle, je demande, grâce à un papier, d'envoyer des hommes à la maison de mon enfance. Victor a enlevé mon père pour faire pression sur moi. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je fasse, cela va mal finir. Je ferme les yeux encore une fois, je ne pensais pas que cette semaine pourrait être pire, et bien j'avais tort. Je suis passé d'un cauchemar à l'enfer en moins d'une seconde.

Mes hommes me regardent, il ne faut surtout pas que je cède. Je regrette déjà ce que je vais dire, mais je n'ai pas le choix :

_« T'es pas idiot au point de croire que je vais marcher._

_- Je te remercie du compliment et je te le retourne, toi non plus t'es pas idiot. »_

_- Laisse tomber Victor, tu sais comment ça marche : on ne négocie pas avec les terroristes._

_- C'est une exception »_

Pour toi et moi c'est une exception, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas accepter ce marché. Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, et je sais que mon père comprendra.

_« Pas question de négocier dans ces conditions._

_- Bon, on est en train de négocier. »_

Il joue avec moi, et avec les événements de la semaine dernière, je suis incapable de rester calme.

_« Tu descends mon père et tu perds toutes tes chances.»_

Je n'entends plus rien alors, et je commence alors à paniquer un peu plus.

_« Ecoute moi champion_

_- Papa, je vais te sortir de là, t'en fais pas. Ca ne sera plus très long. »_

Je te le promets, je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là qu'on puisse se revoir encore une fois.

_« Je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti_

_- Quoi ? De m'avoir menti sur quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »_

_- Je t'aime plus que tout Steve. J'aurai du te le dire plus souvent. Quoique ces gens attendent de toi, ne leur donne surtout pas. Ne leur donne surtout pas. »_

J'entends alors un coup violent

_« Papa, papa »_

Aucune réponse. Je sais que la peur peut se lire clairement sur mon visage, mais c'est mon père qui est enlevé, c'est mon père qui risque de mourir si je fais un faux pas. Mon papa.

_« Stop, on ne joue plus. »_

Alors pour lui tout cela n'est qu'un jeu. S'il est capable de jouer avec la vie de son frère, je suis incapable de le faire avec celle de mon père. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

_« Je te jure que je te retrouverai et je t'abattrai comme un chien. »_

Il ne me répond rien, par contre Anton me regarde avec un grand sourire et dit :

_« Boom »_

Je le regarde étonné avant d'entendre une énorme explosion. Je sais qu'un des camions a été touché et le deuxième explose peu de temps après. Je regarde par la porte, et je vois des hommes armés se diriger vers nous. Je force Anton à se lever et nous sortons par le toit du camion. Nous sautons et nous nous retrouvons dans l'herbe.

_« Lève-toi, allons debout »_

Il faut absolument que nous trouvions un abri. Tout à coup un homme pointe son arme sur moi, je mets Anton devant car je sais qu'ils veulent le récupérer en vie. Par contre je ne m'attendais pas à voir un des Seals se mettre involontairement sur la trajectoire. Je n'ai pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il est allongé par terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Je sors alors mon arme et tire sur le meurtrier. Anton en profite pour s'échapper et essayer de récupérer une arme sur un cadavre. Je me retourne alors vers le frère de Victor et braque mon pistolet sur lui :

_« Non, non, non, pose ça. »_

Il s'apprête à tirer mais je le devance. Scellant ainsi le sort de mon père. Je suis presque sur de l'avoir touché mortellement, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me précipite vers lui, et j'essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie

_« Oh non. Tiens bon, accroche-toi, s'il te plait Anton. Non non non »_

Je ne pensais pas un jour supplier un meurtrier de tenir le coup, de s'accrocher à la vie mais il est trop tard : il est mort. Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau, et je ferme les yeux. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il va se passer, et j'ai tellement peur. Finalement je décroche

_« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_- Victor, écoute-moi…_

_- Je veux parler à Anton._

_- …_

_- Il est mort, c'est ça ? c'est ça ?_

_- Victor attend_

_- C'est ça ?_

_- …_

_- Alors ton père aussi. »_

J'entends alors un coup de feu à travers le téléphone :

_« Nonnnnn »_

Je t'aime aussi Papa. Je suis tellement désolé.


End file.
